Specula and retractors of various types and configurations are currently in use primarily in the medical field to mechanically retract or pull aside tissue or skin from an opening or incision through which a physician or dentist is attempting to work. The purpose of the retractor is to permit the physician or dentist free and unhampered access to the work area without necessity of having to physically hold a particular tissue area away which would result in a diversion of the physician's attention to his task.
Little attention has been given, however, to those who are required to work in the mouth. Often the mouth area is quite small and the area to which the physician must direct his attention is quite difficult to reach. The problems with retracting the lip areas are experienced not only by oral surgeons, but by anesthesiologists who must work in the area. Furthermore, because of the muscle tissue around the mouth and cheek areas, conventional retractor designs currently in use are ill-suited to the task. The present invention, however, was developed specifically for use in conjunction with oral procedures and provides the user with a novel and heretofore unavailable instrument capable of retracting the lip area to permit the physician to work in the area of the mouth unhampered by the unwillingness or inability of the patient to effectively assist the physician by proper retraction of the lip.